


Not alone

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival moves into a new house, not aware that it is haunted





	1. Strange Day

Percival Graves arrived at his new home. It was standard size house had two levels including at basement. It was in nice condition of course, he's not buying a run down house also he toured the place first just to make sure it wasn't a scam. He had the movers bring in his larger items, like furniture. With the heavy items out the way, all Percival has to do is decorate the house to his liking. He started with his study room, he placed all his books on the shelf all in alphabetical order. Computer set and ready to be used on his desk, he even had his thinking sofa covered with a pillow and blanket. Next he went to the living room it wasn't much he had to do, he place all his movies and some video games near the tv. He turned the tv on to make sure it work, satisfied he went to the kitchen to grab some water. When he came back the tv was off. _Weird taught I turned it on_ He wondered if it was a fuse or glitch in the signal, he turned it on again and it worked find.

He went upstairs to his bathroom, he placed towels, toothbrush, soap, basic things. Percival was making sure the hot water was working when all of a sudden the lights turned off. _Seriously_ he turned off the water walking to the switch, luckily his door was still open giving him some light source. Percival made a mental note to check the electric box. During the tour all lights seemed to worked, now it was acting up. 

As Percival unpacked everything something was either moved, missing, or missed placed.  He was placing his pictures of on his dresser, turning around it was gone. _Could have sworn I..._ Looking around Percival saw his picture frame under the bed, he didn't hear it fall plus the dresser is across from the bed. He signed thinking his just being clumsy. Percival order pizza for dinner going to his fridge to grab s soda his chair was stacked on the other. _What the Hell!_   Its his first day and everything is just not going how he wants it. Is someone playing a prank, a trespasser in his home? He wasn't sure but he'll give his retailer a call about this.

Before going to bed Percival made sure every door and window was locked even the basement which was quit unsettling. For the most part everything seemed normal for once. He was reading a novel, feeling his eyes getting tired he picked a good spot and bookmarked the page. He place the book on his  night desk turning off the lamp, he drifted off to sleep.

Percival woke up, hearing noises. He checked his phone it was 2 am.  It sounded like foot steps in the hallway, taking a deep breath he got out of bed to take a look. Nothing just an empty hallway with a few boxes which are also empty. Percival rubbed his eyes _maybe its all in my head._ He went back to bed going to sleep.

A shadow figure stood in front of Percival's bed watching him with a curious look.

_You have a cute face when you sleep_


	2. Cold spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival isn't really happy with his new home

Percival woke up surprisingly well rested despite the strange noise he heard last night. So far his morning was normal, nothing out of placed or moved, the lights didn't turn off when he showered. Maybe yesterday was just in his head, he'll hold off calling his relater. He went down stairs and felt a chill, _That's odd_ It's fall and the weather been mostly cool so the heater was currently on. He moved around and no cold air wasn't even coming from a vent, well because there was no vent. He brushed it off thinking it was just some draft sneaking in.

Ever now and then Percival would feel a chill. It's been like this all day, even when he left to go get groceries there was ice cold air on him. He nearly jumped at that, like someone was hugging him from behind. He quickly turned around seeing nobody of course. _That's it I'm calling them_ He made sure everything was put away, grabbing his cell phone he sat on the sofa calling the person that sold him his house.

" Hello this is Tina how can help you?"

" Tina? This is Percival Graves you sold me my house."

" Mr.Graves hello! How are you enjoying your new home I hope!"

" Actual that's what I wanted to talk about Tina."

" Oh.....alright  go ahead."

" So is there something I should know about the house."

" What do you mean Sir?"

" Yesterday the electricity  was acting up, things seemed oddly out of place, and also I heard footsteps in my hallway last night. Is there a secret room I don't no about? Someone else staying here that I'm not aware of!"

He didn't mean to shout but so far his new home is not bringing him a relaxing lifestyle like Tina said. He's weirded out by all this, if this is some scam Tina and who ever is working with her got trouble coming their way.

" N-no need to shout Sir. The house is fine I wouldn't lie to you. Maybe you just need to adjust more. Umm I have to go have another call."

" Don't hang up I'm not......done. Damn it!"

 Percival huffed, something is up and he's going to figure out what it is. He's not done with Tina he'll get answers one way or another because it's clear she's hiding something. He needed a drink to ease his mind, so he headed to his study room. He grabbed his good whiskey pouring him a glass, and went to seat on his thinking sofa. The feel of the alcohol run down his throat was soothing. He signed pouring another glass.

_Are you okay? You seemed stress._

Percival looked up wondering where the voice was coming from maybe it's all in his head.

_You know drinking is bad for you._

Percival jumped at the chair hearing the voice next to his ear. He looked at his bottle for a second and turned around seeing....a man a very pale one at that.

_Hello I'm Newt what's your name?_


	3. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is having troubled thoughts

__

The room was ice cold, and Percival was very shocked. It just had to be a dream, a prank, something! This man (young man?) was just staring at him with his hand out with an awkward smile on his face. Messy brown hair, a very wrinkled button up shirt, and skinny brown pants with tears in them. The man was bare footed with marks on them, even his arm and hands. What was more freaky was that even though he was pale his eyes were very bright, bright emerald green matter of fact. Percival stared back mouth open _What the Hell is this!?_ The pale man tilted his head with a concerned look, " What's wro-"

Percival didn't even think just act. The man walked towards holding his hand out, he panicked throwing his glass straight at him hoping to knock him out stop him. But no the damn glass went **straight through him!** The glass shattered at the wall, Percival eyes widen the man was now slightly transparent. " Well that was rude, that glass look pretty nice why did you break it?" Percival snapped out of it and ran passed the man, but he stepped on the glass. Not paying attention he ran into the wall knocking himself out.

_Mister are you okay?.......Mister wake up you're bleeding!_

Percival groaned feeling a cool finger tap his nose. The voice had accent, his eyes slowly opened seeing the pale man in front of him _floating._ Percival jumped up scooting away bumping into his case, he hissed his head and foot hurt. " Careful, I'd help but I'm not sure what to do sorry." The man slowly floated down, he was tall seemed taller then him. Percival just wants to know what on earth is going on. He's alive not tied up, still in his study, this _person_ is trying to see if he's okay. " I-I don't understand. Who are you? What do you want?" Percival covered his face with his hands huffing. He peaked through his hands seeing the man still there with a sad look. " I'm Newt and I don't want anything really but you should really check your foot. What's your name?" Percival signed, maybe its the cold air in his study or something, a gas leak perhaps. " Percival Graves. Now we know each other I'm going to fix my foot, and then I'm calling the police." He slowly got up and started limping to the door, making sure his hurt foot doesn't touch the floor.

" I don't think people will do anything." Newt started floating following Percival. He huffed brushing off the fact Newt is floating.

" Oh yeah why? Think they won't believe me?" He left heading to the kitchen grabbing some paper towels.

" I mean they could come but I can't leave this house. I tired, I can't get far usual loop back inside the house." Percival stopped rubbing his foot looking up, "Why?"

" Well I'm dead a ghost. I'm here forever, but this time I have you!  I'm won't be alone anymore!" Newt said with excitement in his voice

_Oh God, someone please wake me up from this_

 


	4. Compromise

" You're a ghost?"

"Yes."

" So everything yesterday that was you?"

" Yep."

" Okay....so question. Why where you moving my stuff and what the hell turning off the lights and tv?"

" You had interesting things and also I forgot where exactly it was placed original. I'm not sure about the lights, it does that on it's on when I walk by it. Also I watched you sleep twice....you have a pretty face."

Percival blinked at _Newt_. He wish this was some crazy prank with nice effects used. Nobody just floats, even appear transparent.  Why on earth was he watching him sleep? Percival got up ignoring the sting in his foot to touch Newt's face. His hand straight through him, Percival got goosebumps at the cold air surrounding the ghost. _I'm not dreaming this is real....damn._ " Sorry that just happens to. I guess it depends how I feel to touch things and it to touch me." Percival touched the bridge of his nose how is one dead, pale but see pink appear on his face. " Can't believe I'm asking this but screw it. How did you die?" He'll bite, Percival read and seen plenty of ghost stories. If Newt is dead that mean he has unfinished business, so might as well help him. Percival never believed in supernatural things, but here he is. Better to get it out the way so he can enjoy his new home.

" Well.....thing is I can't remember. P-percy where are you going? Can I call you Percy?"

Percival is tired, _Great just great!_ " I'm going get some food and clear my head. And don't call me Percy." He grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house locking the door. While driving he tired calling Tina but of course no answer. Percival even went to her workplace but surprise she's _out for lunch_ He told the front desk that she needs to call him as soon as she gets back **or else**.  It was almost night time and Percival contemplated about going back to his house. If Newt had attacked him on sight, yeah Percival Graves is not setting foot in that house ever again. But that didn't happen, thank god. Breathing in then out he got out his car walking to the door. Going inside there was nobody, nothing seem out of placed. So he thought his DVD cases where scattered on the floor by the tv. _I'll get it later_ Checking the kitchen it was clean, he checked his study it was empty _I need to clean that glass up_. Everything seemed to look fine, even the basement was in the clear. Last place was his bed and yep nobody in there. "Where you go?"

" I'm right here Percy."

Percival yelped turning around seeing Newt standing with a cheery smile and  his green eyes brighter then usual. " **Don't do that. People don't like."** Newt frowned, " I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you."  Percival arched his eyebrow as he saw Newt slowly sink into the floor, he kinda felt bad for the guy _Wait what?_ "Look Newt I live here now, and seeing how you can't well _leave_ we're going to need some house rules." Newt nodded his head no longer going through the floor.

" Okay one don't sneak up on me, two don't touch my stuff, three don't mess with anything that has electricity. Just don't bother me and I don't bother you. Deal?"

Newt bit his lip looking at the man with his arms crossed.

" It's a deal Percy."


	5. Roomates part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival tries getting use to Newt

After Percival's and Newt's agreement things have been ok. Percival tried calling Tina again of course no answer, he told them she has two days to call back or else he's suing. So far Newt's being doing what he's told to do _sorta._

Percival had to start wearing a jacket, sweater, or scarf in his house. Newt just being in the same room or close by made him cold. " Umm Newt could you not stand so close you're making me cold." The ghost tilted his head hovering away from the sofa and sitting on the floor. " Better?" _Yes cause unzipping my jacket is better_. " I guess thanks." Newt smiled glad he was able to fix the problem. Now Newt just needed to move away from the tv it's weird looking through someone.

Newt always seemed to touch something, but it isn't too bad. Percival was making soup for dinner, and he was looking for the seasonings he bought. Checking the cabinets they weren't in there, he figure it may have been Newt. Speaking of the devil he turned around seeing a floating salt shaker, and can of bay leaves. " Umm...thanks." He wasn't sure why Newt was invisible but then again he's isn't sure of anything Newt may not know either.

" Newt do you have to be in my room?"

" I like watching you sleep."

" I don't it's weird. Why don't you go to sleep or go somewhere else?"

Newt looked at his new roommate as he shifted in the bed bringing the covers closer to his face. _When was the last time I slept?_ Percival was still looking at him yawing even waiting for an answer. " I can try _sleeping_ but can I stay in here please? Feels less lonely if I'm in here." The ghost blushed giving a child like gaze at Percival, the green eyes weren't helping. Percival say it was cute but he's tired so he ignored that, " Fine just keep quiet and don't making any _ghost noises_ or whatever. Goodnight" It was around 1 am Percival needed some water when he got back to his room he say Newt asleep while in mid-air _What?_ He rubbed his eyes and yeah he's hovering with a light snore. Newt was on his stomach, Percival assumed he was sleeping on the floor but soon lifted off the ground. There was something oddly beautiful and peaceful about how the ghost looked asleep one could say it was pretty. Percival blinked again about he saw said ghost, signing he got back in the bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short sorry, next chapter will be longer and more expansive about what Newt can do as a ghost.  
> Aslo Percy lowkey finding a ghost cute


	6. Roommates part 2

It was 9:35 am when Percival got up, he stretched, took a shower, got dress and headed down stairs to make breakfast. During all that there was no Newt to been seen, rooms didn't feel cold either _How odd._ After finishing his omelet, he grabbed his coffee to look outside his window. Opening the curtain he was stunned by what he was seeing. Cats a bunch of them sitting on his porch like it there own lounging area. "NEWT!" The ghost came through his door from the outside. " Yes Percy?" He folded his arms pointing at the window. Newt gasp, " Wow, I got cats this time cool!." Percival gave him a wtf look that also said why. " Well when I got outside I attract animals for some reason. Most the time it's birds, other times squirrels, rabbits, or chipmunks. I don't mind though, I love animals." Percival rubbed his face huffing. " I actual do mind this Newt. Tell them to leave or something before they make a mess."  The ghost frown sad he has to tell them to go home. " Can we keep on? How about that one? Looks like it's wearing socks." Percival look to see a black kitten with green eyes all four legs and paws being white.  It was a cute kitten, and he does have a soft spot of cats. " Alright that one stays the rest leave also I'm naming it." Newt went pass the door all the cats followed all expect the black kitten, once seeing all far away, Percival open his door holding his hand out. The kitten meowed licking his finger then jumping into his hands. " Let's get you bath um... Emerald, your name is Emerald like that name." She meowed liking the name very much.

Percival laid on his sofa looking up at the ceiling. Newt didn't come back inside, he assumed still playing with the cats. emerald was curled up sleep on his stomach, he smirk petting her head. His phone rang looking it was Tina calling.

" Hello **Tina** "

" H-hi Mr.Graves."

" The ghost name is Newt and he doesn't remember how he died. Know anything about this?"

" I-I.....yes sir."

" Go ahead."

" Well a while back there was-"

" Hi Percy!

Percival looked at him and the call dropped only thing being heard was static. " DAMN IT NEWT I TOLD YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!"  Got off the couch didn't even noticed he knocked over Emerald.  He final gets a call back from Tina and the ghost ruins it. " I'm sorry...I didn't mean too. I can-" Percival held his up pinching the bridge of his nose. " Stop just stop. Just go away and leave me alone." Newt was didn't say anything, he lowered his head sank into the ground. He signed once the ghost was out of his sight he grabbed his phone heading to his bedroom, the kitten followed keeping her distance. After calming down he was able to call Tina back who thanked god answered.

" Mr. Graves I think are signal cut off."

" Yeah I know you where saying."

" Oh yes about _Newt_. Well the house used to be his and he died in it."

" Know why?"

" No sir complete mystery. But please don't get mad with what I'm about to tell you."

" Okay?"

" I sorta was going to use him to help me make more money. BUT I didn't instead I told him if he stays out the way during the tours I can give him someone to keep him company. I guess he doesn't remember that." Percival placed the phone on his pillow staring off into space. He's not made just done with all the stuff he's been dealing with. Of freaking course Newt has no memory of it. " Well talk later about this, and I expect to meet you face to face. Goodbye." He hung up not giving Tina the chance to reply. He buried his face into the pillowing screaming.

_Oh Percival why are you end this mess?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus more on Newt's pov


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a sad ghost

Newt sat in the dark basement on the floor, knees brought to his chest head hiding his face. He didn't mean to upset Percival let alone scare him, he can't help it. Newt was just excited seeing the man especially when he saw the kitten sleeping on him. He may be a ghost but it's hard trying not to cause things to happen, like his abilities  has a mind of it's own.  He's even accepted being a ghost that has no idea how he died.  Newt felt awful even in death he's still annoying to someone. 

_Why am I like this?_

" Newt?"

The ghost looked up, seeing light from the doorway. Percival came down rubbing his arms, " Pretty cold down here huh."  The man ask breathing out cold air due to the temperature. Newt didn't look up he just held himself tighter, which may the room colder. " Hey I'm.....sorry." Newt eyes widen he got up standing in front of Percival " Why?"  Percival shrived, Newt backed away remembering he makes things cold.  " Look I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault. We just have to talk more work together. That make sense?" Newt smiled Percival wasn't mad anymore. All they have to do is just communicate better, he can do that. He hovered going to hug the man but instead went straight through him. " S-sorry. Still not sure why I do that." Newt was hovering playing with his hands, Percival gave him an awkward smile. " Come on want you to meet Emerald."

When they got back upstairs, Newt floated around looking for the kitten.  A tiny meow was heard, looking down Emerald was near him.  Newt not sure why nor cared why animals always followed him around. Where ever Newt moved the kitten went to him. "She likes you." Percival said picking up the small feline and sat down on the sofa.  Newt floated near the sofa keeping his distance from Percival so he didn't make him cold.  He enjoyed the man's face relaxed, happy even with a warm smile. _Warm?_   Newt started floating up going through the ceiling then another.  Newt was in the attic he assumed seeing old and dusty objects.  He scanned the room trying to find whatever he's looking for " There it is!"

Newt came back downstairs seeing Percival was still on the sofa watching tv.  He was about  go behind the man but stopped, remembering he's not suppose to sneak up on him. Instead he went in front of the tv so Percival could see him, the large screen turned off then back on. " Sorry!" Percival shook his head saying it was fine, " What's that behind you Newt?" The ghost smiled showing Percival two scarfs, one was a long light blue one and the other black and gold stripped.  "  One for you and Emerald since...I you know make things....cold."  Percival took the clothes inspecting them. He placed the blue on over his shoulders, then the stripped placing it on Emerald who used as some blanket curling into it.

" D-do you like it, feel warmer?" Percival moved his hands towards Newt, he closed his eyes then open them. Percival had an amazed look, Newt realized why. Percival was touching petting his hair, didn't even go through him. He could actual feel hands on him, Newt loved it so much wanting more of it. So he hugged Percival pulling him in close, it was _strange_ feeling said warmth from the man. _Been forever doing this_

" Newt...can you let me go."

" I'm sorry"

" It's okay. The hug was....nice. Thank you and also thanks for the scarves."

 Newt smiled happy that Percival was happy.

" Your welcome Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt is touched starve so there's going to be more of that. Also more of kitty Emerald too.


	8. Vistior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival get's a visitor

Percival was at the pet store making sure Emerald was healthy, and also getting things like food, littler box, etc. He picked out a cute little mouse toy that squeaks, Emerald would love that.  While waiting he fiddled with the scarf around his neck, the one Newt gave him. It was a nice gesture,  Percival assumed the ghost didn't know he already had a scarf but it's the thought that count.  It didn't really matter, however Percival was able to _touch_ Newt, he was cool but it really did feel like he was touching another person.  Even weirder Newt hugged him, Percival liked it but wasn't sure why so he asked the ghost to let go. _What am I going to do with you Newt?_

"Mr. Graves?"

" Yes."

" You cat Emerald is good health which is a surprise, most stray cats normally have some _concerns._ But she'll be okay so here you are, and if any problems occur give us a call. Enjoy the rest of your day."

" You too and thanks."

Emerald meowed wanting to get out the small carrier.  " Relax we're leaving now, I'll let you out in the car."  It was a good thing Percival did his shopping while Emerald had her check up. Walking to his chair he let the kitten out who jumped on the dashboard, it was very cute. _Newt would love seeing this-Why am I thinking about him._ He signed brushing that thought away, it confused him honestly. When Percival got back home he noticed a car, whoever was inside saw him and came out it was Tina. Parking he got out Emerald in his hand walking to her.

" Hello Tina."

" Mr. Graves right on time, I just got here. Cute cat."

" Reason for your visit?"

" Newt the ghost, I wanted to see him. I wonder if he remembers me. Is that alright with you?

Percival licked his list thinking for a second, he walked past Tina to unlock his door. " You can come in."  Tina followed behind she looked around the house impressed with how the man arranged his things. She was about to compliment his house but didn't.  A chill ran down her spine, the room just felt colder all of a sudden. That meant Newt was near by.

" Percy who's this?"

Tina jumped seeing Newt in front of her then floating over to Percival. He didn't remember her it seems. " Newt this is Tina, she's the one that let me live here." Newt looked at him then Tina giving her a small wave. " Newt I don't know if you remember but we've meet before.  Got you someone so you're not lonely." Percival sat on his sofa inspecting Newt's face, the ghost had a serious look on his face trying to recall something. He shook his head disappointed, Percival  frowned feeling bad.  " Ms. Tina if we meet do you know what happen to me?" Percival shot Tina a look she rubbed her harm not making eye contact at the men before her, she whispered a no. " Oh...okay" The ghost began floating the ceiling going _somewhere_ , Emerald had jumped out of Percival's lap to follow the ghost.  He ignored it and ask Tina to take a  seat, the two sat in an awkward silence for a while. " So....how's living with a ghost not too bad right?" Tina gave an odd laugh trying to lighten the mood, Percival rolled his eyes, still not happy about the whole lying thing. " We're managing I guess, but since you're here I have a job for you." Tina gave him a confused look, but she nodded her head seemed fair that whatever he wanted she have to do some favor. "  I need you to look for a someone that knows a lot about ghosts." Tina busted out laughing at the request then covered how mouth at Percival's eerie blank stare. " Anyways find someone and bring them here, I'm going to see what I can found out about Newt. Goodbye Tina." He got up walking away heading towards the stairs. Tina was about to say something but didn't getting up to go outside. " I'll call you when I find them Sir!" Percival was already gone she opened the door then left closing it.

Once upstairs, Percival heard distressed meow. He ran to the sound stopping at his room Emerald was at the doorway making worried noises.

The room was ice cold, all of his things where floating in mid-air. Newt was in the middle curled in a ball _crying_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt's upset it seems :(


	9. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival tries calming down Newt

Percival was speechless. Why was Newt crying? Why is everything in the air? What was wrong? He took a step into the room but backed away very quickly. It was freezing in there the hard wood floor felt like ice.  Percival took a deep breath and went back inside avoiding the objects that where now moving. He rushed his way to Newt. it seem the closer he got the temperature dropped. He shrived, " Newt....hey tell me what's wrong."  Percival was close to where he can touch the ghost but he ducked when a book came flying towards him.  Newt let out a sob the room felt like it was spinning, Percival shushed him trying to calm him down. " H-hey it's okay whatever it is we'll figure it out." Percival noticed his skin was slowly turning pale blue he grabbed Newt glad he go through him. Percival hugged the ghost ignoring his body was getting colder. Slowly but surely everything in the room calmed down, temperature warming up a bit.  His things went back into place _sorta_ but he didn't care long as Newt was alright. Newt wasn't transparent anymore, his eyes though filled with sadness where back to it's usual bright green color.

Newt looked around the room wondering why he was in Percival's lap. " What happen?" Percival  frown did he seriously not remember. " You....you where crying everything was in the air. How did you forget all that?" Newt lowered his eyes thinking hard, Percival was shriving holding the cold body.

" I can't remember."

" I can see that."

" No....I mean I got upset because I couldn't remember about how I.... _died._ "

" Oh...well me and Tina are going to figure out why so it'll be okay."

" You don't understand. I got scared because what if I forget who I am....forget about you."

Percival's chest tighten at those words. It was worrisome thinking about Newt losing all his memories _whatever he has left anyway._   Percival looked to see Newt snuggling into him placing his head on his shoulder, " What are you doing." It was more of a statement than a question. " You're very warm." Newt said getting really comfortable in the man's lap. It was cute, Percival was glad Newt was back to his usual self, but he was freezing and needed his own type of warmth. Also Emerald was meowing wondering if everything was okay. " Sorry Newt you're really cold and looks like Em her is worried about us." Newt looked at him disappointed but it didn't last long because he rushed over to the kitten happy to see her again. Percival signed in relief and left the room, with the cat and ghost following.Percival made him some soup which helped a lot in getting his body temperature back to normal. After he went outside to bring in all of Emerald's things.  He played with the kitten for a while letting her mess around with her new toys. Newt was out and about, just wondering around. Percival checked on him and so far Newt seems aright so he decided to leave it be. He never got around to looking up Newt's background history he'll do it first thing in the morning. Percival called it a night and went to bed.

*2am*

Newt was watching Percival sleep again, this time Emerald was there too sleeping on the pillow next to Percy's head. The man on was on his back with his arm draped over it the other hanging off the bed.  It was very peaceful, seeing the man lightly snoring and breathing. Face was very relaxed Newt wanted to touch him. Lifting his hand he slowly brought it to Percival's lips, giving it a quick poke. His hand didn't go through him nor did he wake up. Newt smiled touching the lips again, rubbing them softly.  He stopped seeing Percival shrived moving his body a little, mouth was slightly opened.  _So pretty,_ Newt was about to stick his finger in the man's mouth but didn't knowing that wasn't a good idea. Instead he placed a light kiss on the others lips, he loved the feeling and wish he could do it longer. Signing he hovered away from Percival going across the room still watching the man. Newt's began feeling heavy and he went to sleep.

He didn't see Percival looking at him for a moment. Percival touched his own mouth, a quick smirk appeared then left. He went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see some of Newt's history


End file.
